horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Discusión:Orgalorg (Gunter)
El Borrado Mas Importante en la Wiki Se que cualquier persona pensaria que estoy loco, pero como cualquier pinguino puede ser gunter, y gunter pudo haber sido mencionado en diferentes ocasiones con diferentes nombres, esta pagina puede ser puesta en pinguinos sin inconvenientes. Por favor denme su opinion. Señor de las wikis '' 90px '' 02:10 6 ago 2012 (UTC) Respuesta La verdad no se, estoy en la duda, es una de las cosas en las que mas he estado en duda en este wiki la ONDA soy yo. Mi opinión en esto es básicamente: Ice king llama al pinguino que tenga mas cerca "Gunter", por lo que en mi opinión esta pagina debe seguir llamándose así, en el caso que fuera llamada pinguinos, estos pinguinos podrían ser confundidos (por ejemplo) con los la imaginación de Jake. --Tricky1337 19:26 29 ago 2012 (UTC) Los creadores ya afirmaron que el Rey Helado los llama diferente en la mayoria de los episodios. Y si ese fuera el caso, no habria razon para poner un personaje no definido. El Afliador de las '' 90px '' 19:30 29 ago 2012 (UTC) Estas ignorando muchas cosas aqui Afli, dentro de 4 horas hablaremos y resolveremos este asunto. Tricky1337 19:42 29 ago 2012 (UTC) ah... ok? El Afliador de las '' 90px '' 19:59 29 ago 2012 (UTC) Exacto. Tricky1337 22:06 29 ago 2012 (UTC) Oh Dios, aqui vamos a empe... que posible buena razon puede haber para no borrar esta pagina? El Afliador de las '' 90px '' 22:13 29 ago 2012 (UTC) Gunter es basicamente muchos pinguinos, pero a la vez la definicion de gunter los divide en un grupo especifico "los pinguinos del rey helado", que permite diferenciarlos de otros pinguinos. --Tricky1337 00:37 30 ago 2012 (UTC) Otra respuesta Yo no creo que la pagina deba de ser borrada Si Adam Mutto dijo que cualquiera puede ser Gunter pero, ¿para que se borra? solo podria ser de cambiarle el nombre o así maturate?,that? if the first thing is first ripe rotting...-Louis Tomlinson 00:43 30 ago 2012 (UTC) Cambiarle el nombre no provocaria mas que problemas. No, no hay un "grupo" de pinguinos llamados gunter. Todo pinguino puede ser gunter, por eso dos articulos que sean basicamente lo mismo no tienen necesidad. Son los mismos personajes, el nombre es lo que cambia. El Afliador de las '' 90px '' 19:09 30 ago 2012 (UTC) Todo pinguino puede ser gunter, entonces basicamente lo que dices es que hasta los pinguinos en la imaginacion del rey helado son gunter?. Personalmente creo que aun nos falta ver información aquí, después de todo el capitulo "Reign Of Gunters" pueda mostrarnos algo; ademas pienso que no es necesario eliminar este articulo, ya que tiene mucha información, aunque podríamos cambiarlo de la categorizacion de personaje a un grupo --Tricky1337 20:05 30 ago 2012 (UTC) yo creo que esta pagina no deberia ser borrada ademas todabia yo me quede pensando porque el padre de marceline le dijo a ghunter "de todos los'' grandes monstruos de la historia, eres por mucho la más malvada que me he encontrado"190.120.96.234 20:43 30 ago 2012 (UTC)'' Gunter no es un "Ser" es solo un nombre dado por el rey helado a cualquier pinguino que este lo mas cerca de el. Y por que "Gunter"? Cuantos nombres no se le han dado a el? Los creadores dicen que cada vez que el rey helado llama a un gunter, lo llama por un diferente nombre. El Afliador de las '' 90px '' 21:01 30 ago 2012 (UTC) NO debe ser borrada, porque el rey helado llama a cualquier pingüino Gunter, lo que lo diferencia es como se escribe, asi que no hay problema creo que gunther es macho y hembra a la vez Otra la verdad es que no es solo un gunter, hay varios pero en la pagina sale solo como si fuera uno y eso es un error La Princesa Flama (discusión) 00:24 24 nov 2012 (UTC) Gunter se escribe con h o sin h. Diganme si?